Imposter
by zomish
Summary: THIS WAS WRITTEN BOFORE TPTB WROTE KINDRED 1&2 ... Eerily similar to Kindred. --- Sequel to Klon. Andrew and SGA1 set off to unravel the shared histories of Carson and his look alike Andrew and what role Michael played in creating this.
1. Chapter 1

**Imposter**

_Author's note: This story begins immediately after my story "Klon". Andrew had already spent a couple of weeks on Atlantis by the time Klon ended._

Part One

Andrew still didn't understand what all the fuss was about. He sat uncomfortably at the conference table while everyone seemed to be looking at him. _As if I have any answers. I don't even understand why this is an issue._

Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at him again, expecting an answer to some question he hadn't heard. Elizabeth, along with John and his team, all fixed their eyes on him. Rodney began to sigh impatiently.

"Sorry, what?" Andrew asked, raising his eyebrows while giving them a blank stare.

"I asked you what you remember about Kolya. You remember him: scary, mean guy, soviet outfit. Dang, Andrew, you don't listen any better than Carson sometimes," Rodney smacked his hand on the table in frustration.

"Rodney, don't be rude," Elizabeth said sharply before turning back to Andrew. "Andrew, we just need you to try to remember more recent events. What is the last thing you remember about Commander Kolya? Think hard. Try to really remember the last event when we encountered him."

"I remember him…didn't he kidnap John?" Andrew's voice was hesitant has he fished through someone else's memories. _They don't understand. It's so hard to peel away layers of memories. The Michael-created ones are so hard to sift through. It's so much easier to let Carson's memories come naturally._ "Yes, he took ye prisoner. Made a wraith feed off of ye. We saw ye age before our very eyes. But the wraith are full of tricks. Who knew they could reverse it if the wished," Andrew faced John, as the memories began to surface.

"There you go!" Rodney exclaimed, standing up and almost knocking his laptop off the table. "He remembers Kolya and the wraith but not Lucius Lavin…"

"I remember Lucius," Andrew interrupted. Andrew was unable to suppress the blush of embarrassment over his memories of Lucius and his behavior during that event. _Carson's behavior!_ Andrew happily corrected himself. He didn't need to take the blame for everything; some things could just be Carson's fault. "Carson made a fool of himself bringin' that one to Atlantis," Andrew said, continuing his detachment from that occurrence.

Again, five set of eyes turned to look at him. _I really don't like the way this meeting is going,_ Andrew thought, glancing at the door wistfully. He imagined the next time they looked away, he would sneak out the door and down the steps. Looking back he realized they were still watching him.

"Is that all you remember about Lucius? Just that one meeting? You never saw him again?" John leaned over and grasped his arm reassuringly, as if he could sense Andrew's desire to bolt.

"Yes, we just met that once. Carson brought him here, but he helped ye get rid of him as well. He won't be using his concoction to drug any more people," Andrew answered matter-of-factly, still separating himself from the Lucius fiasco.

"Andrew, do you remember returning to Earth?" Elizabeth leaned forward in her seat, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, we had to return. The Ancients booted us out. But the bloody buggers weren't willing to listen to us, and now they're all dead again," Andrew said shaking his head. "I bought some turtles before we came back to Atlantis. I'm glad Dr. Lee was able to find them new homes; I would hate for the wee ones to be neglected. We were able to free Atlantis, as well as General O'Neill and Agent Woolsey, from the Asurans. It was very good to come home."

"What about the whales and the specters. Do you remember this event, Dr. Beckett?" Teyla asked softly, attempting to jog his memory.

"The whales were using the specters to communicate with us and warn us of the solar blast, and to seek the protection of the Ancients – in this case, us," Andrew said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look, are ye about done on this trip down memory lane? I'm tired and trying to remember things actually makes me feel exhausted. I need to go rest." Andrew stood up and tried to leave, despite the fact that John still had a hold of his arm.

"Okay, that pins it down!" Rodney exclaimed again, his nervous energy turning into a march around the table. "He remembers the whales but not the second encounter with Lucius. That means that we are only talking about a span of a few weeks."

"But what are we talking about here?" John said, tightening his grip on Andrew while still turning to face the rest of the room. "What does this actually mean?"

"Michael insinuated that he cloned Carson and took his memories when he held him prisoner on that worthless planet. These memories that Andrew is having mean that at some point between the whales and Lucius, Michael got a hold of Carson again. He must have more of Carson's memories at that time."

Andrew sat down again slowly. His blue eyes wide with shock. _That is why they have been looking at me like I'm daft for the last hour. That is why they've been pickin' my brain. _Andrew kept his eyes on Rodney as he began his second trip around the table.

Everyone had been adamant about letting him remember what he could on his own, even going so far as to ban him from reading any mission files unless they pertained to a medical case he was working on. He still couldn't put most events in any kind of sequential order. He still got the Ancient Chaya confused with the ascending Teer. _Both had almost captured the heart of the swashbuckling John Sheppard, befuddling the poor lad. _Andrew shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts and focus in on what Rodney was about to say.

"We need to figure out exactly when he got a hold of Carson for the second time. We need to determine what information Carson may have been forced to give him. What missions did Carson have during the two weeks we are talking about?" Rodney turned to Elizabeth, finally stopping his pacing.

Elizabeth flipped open a file on her laptop and began scanning through the missions for the time in question. "Nothing much happened during that time. It was quiet. Carson only left Atlantis twice. Once to the Athosian settlement for routine checkups. He was with his staff and four marines almost the whole time. The second time was a mission with SGA-3 to M1J-473 where he, a couple of his staff, and a group of botanists, including Drs. Parrish and Stanford, were looking for a rotutas flower which was supposed to have cancer curing properties. There is a note here that Lieutenant Briggs was unable to reach Carson and Dr. Stanford, but he found them fifteen minutes later by a stream. Dr. Stanford indicated Carson had fallen in and hit his head."

"I remember that. Carson was dizzy and had headaches for days after that. In fact he seemed distant and forgetful at the time, but the imbecile medical staff was unable to find anything wrong with him. That has to be it! Stanford must have taken Carson to Michael. Damn, I hope the SGC puts him to death!" Rodney said viciously. "You Americans do have the death penalty? They'd execute for treason, right?"

"Down, boy," John smiled despite himself. "Elizabeth, he's right though. That has to be when Michael picked up the rest of Carson's memories. The second battle with the wraith 'mind-meld' has to be what shook Carson up so badly. No wonder he was detached."

They all began talking at the same time, with Rodney and John's voices rising above the others.

"Why does any of this matter? It doesn't change that I am the one here now," Andrew's soft voice was barely a whisper, but it penetrated though all the shouting. The five pairs of eyes turned to him again. "Nothin' that ye figure out or do will change the fact that it is me here now, not Carson. Why can't I just be who I am now?"

"Andrew, we just want to know what happened to Carson and to you," Elizabeth said, rising from her seat and placing a hand on his shoulder. John's hand, which had never left his arm, squeezed him gently.

"Well, I don't want to know!" Andrew stood up, shaking off both John and Elizabeth, and hurrying towards to door. "I'm going back to my quarters. My children need to be put to bed, and I'm tired as well." Without looking back, Andrew flew out the door and took the steps two at a time before sprinting out of the gateroom.

∞SGA∞

"What are ye two up to now?" Andrew asked, catching the two children as they ran down the hall laughing. Brador and Traysha skidded to a halt when they heard him.

"Nothin'!" Brador said innocently, while Traysha tried to stifle the grin which threatened to break out on her face.

"Where are you, proklít malý neřád?" Zelenka slipped into a series of angry Czech phrases from around the corner. Andrew thought there might be a few Czech swear words involved.

"Bye, Andrew!" Traysha said, grabbing her brother by the arm and running past him down the hall.

Andrew was suddenly face-to-face with the furious Czech. The Radek's lab coat was stained red and lavender, while his hands were a bright shade of violet. Andrew's attempt to cover up his laugh turned into a coughing fit that brought tears to his eyes. Andrew's mind brought the image of Radek's painted face after his return from the children's planet.

"Radek, do ye need to wash up?" Andrew asked, as soon as he could breath normally again. "Yer hands are a fright, and Rodney's not gonna be happy that ye ruined another lab coat."

"Andrew, so help me," Radek began stomping back and forth while spewing more Czech swear words. "Your children are very bad children. And your laughing doesn't help. They have taken it upon themselves to torment me. I am too important a scientist to submit to being teased like a little child, and I will not baby-sit your brats again."

"I am sorry, Radek. They only tease ye because they like ye. I'll talk to them. They'll be sad to know that ye don't like playing with them," Andrew said, choking back another laugh. "Let me help ye clean up. Come with me to the infirmary."

Radek walked with him, still mumbling under his breath in Czech. It didn't take long to get Radek's hands clean – rubbing alcohol and a little soap and water and at least Radek's hands were clean again. A cup of coffee and little conversation and Radek had calmed down again.

"I know it seems as though it doesn't matter when Michael created you and when he took Carson's memories, but you have to understand, it is not just for personal reasons that we want to know: Carson knew many things and secrets that we don't want the wraith to know, secrets that Stanford would not have been cleared for. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir just want to find out what needs to be altered. After Michael took Carson prisoner the first time, we feared what information had been given to him. Carson had no memory, so much had to change: passwords, the alpha site, immediate missions and plans. We were fearful for what he could gain by taking one of the chief officers of Atlantis." Radek, as always, saw right to the heart of the matter, easily explaining to Andrew the context for the probing questions posed by the others.

"It just feels again like I am not here. Like I am not free to be myself." Andrew shook his head sadly. _Stop sounding like an outcast teenager, you're a thirty-eight year old man, who has three degrees and host of commendations from three different countries. Stop sniveling and buck up. _And with that, Andrew forced himself out of his depression and put on a smile. "Okay, enough crying in m'coffee. Tell me again what Traysha did to ye."

∞SGA∞

"Let him go," Elizabeth's words stopped John in his tracks as he ran after the fleeing doctor. "We don't need him for the rest of this meeting, and I think he might like to be by himself for little while. This is hard on him, and he doesn't understand why we need to find out what happened. Focus on the task at hand, and then you can go after him."

"He's right. Why does it matter?" The big Satedan spoke for the first time in this meeting.

"We have to know what more information Michael got from Carson. We need to know how much more we've been compromised," Elizabeth answered calmly, turning back to her laptop. The room became silent for the first time since Andrew had spoken about Barroso.

"Why would Michael take the time to implant Andrew with the new memories that he had taken from Carson? Of what gain would that be to him?" Teyla's tone was soft but sure as she voiced a question that had not yet occurred to the others.

"That is a question we may not get answered now that Michael and the others were killed in the explosion," John said, confident of the truth of his words.

"I'm not so sure," Ronon said. "Michael makes a habit of showing up when you think he is dead. I think we should head back to Acronicus and go back over the remains of that ship."

"Good idea!" Rodney said, snapping his fingers. "There may still be computer banks and technology that could help us, maybe even get us information on Carson and Andrew."

"What do you say, Elizabeth," John said, his mouth curving into his lopsided grin. "We can be ready to move out tomorrow morning. We'll just pack a lunch and spend the day shifting though rubble."

"It's a go!" Elizabeth answered. "Please bring back good news."

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Imposter**

Part Two

John was the first team member to reach the gateroom the next morning. He made his way to Elizabeth's office. As he plopped himself into her chair, he spun around before turning on her computer and began playing solitaire while waiting for the others to show up. His years in the military had made him an early riser – as well as a night owl. Just as he found himself thwarted by the computer card game, Teyla and Elizabeth entered the office.

"John, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked with a suffering sigh.

"Just lost at solitaire. Can't you get a sudoku game on here?" John joked as he swung out of her chair, and gestured as if to pull the bolted-down seat out for her.

"My, aren't you a gentlemen," Elizabeth took her seat, smiling at John. "We just left Rodney and Ronon in the mess. They should be along in a few minutes."

"They still had a few items left on their plates," Teyla smiled tolerantly before taking a seat across from Elizabeth.

John laughed – but began to pace the room impatiently.

"While you are on Acronicus, I want you all to be careful. You're there to see what was left behind by the wraith and if there is any technology that will be useful to us. Our goal is information gathering. We need to find out where Michael and the others have been and what their plans were once Andrew completed his serum," Elizabeth said looking at the two members of SGA-1. As she finished speaking the two remaining team members entered the office.

"Seriously Ronon, if you were to have real Canadian maple syrup, you would never go back to that fake, cheap stuff the SGC provides us with," Rodney said, waving his hands to emphasize his argument.

"The 'fake stuff' tastes pretty good, McKay. Not sure it matters," Ronon's voice was low, but he smiled faintly as he egged the scientist on.

"I'll prove it to you. Next letter I send home to Jeannie, I'll ask her to send me a bottle in her care package – Oh, hi," Rodney looked slightly embarrassed as he took his seat and noticed the others staring at him.

John and Teyla shook their heads with smiles that matched Ronon's, while Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"We're ready, Elizabeth. We know what we're doing," John stood up and began making his way to the door.

"I know. Just be careful. As Ronon said last night, Michael keeps coming back for more," Elizabeth followed them out and down the stairs to the gateroom floor.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Andrew's voice floated down from the upper balcony as he entered the gateroom. He jogged quickly down the stairs and joined the five in front of the gate. Andrew was dressed in off-world gear and had his medical bag in one hand and a pistol holstered to his leg. He didn't say another word as he faced the gate expectantly, purposely not making eye contact with the others.

"What are you doing?" Rodney stepped up next to Andrew and fixed him with a glare. "You're not cleared for off-world travel."

Andrew turned to face Rodney and pushed a long curl of hair out of his eyes. "No one here knows more about that ship or Michael's plans than I do. So I'm going with ye."

Rodney's mouth curled into a frown as he got ready to confront the medic when John put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Sounds good, Andrew," John said, playing the peacemaker. "You look ready to go, all geared up. Dial the gate." John gave Elizabeth a quick nod and a reassuring smile as the gate whooshed into action.

Ronon and Teyla stepped quickly through the gate, taking the lead, while John and Rodney hung back to watch the doctor as he made his way towards the event horizon. Andrew paused just as he reached the edge. _Why am I feeling suddenly panicked? It's not like I haven't been through the gate before. I know it's technologically sound. Stop being a sissy and go! _Andrew swallowed hard and closed his eyes before stepping through the gate.

Rodney exchanged an amused smile with John. "Some things never change!" He said shaking his head at the doctor's ambivalence at using the gate.

∞SGA∞

"I told ye to watch where ye were going. It's not my fault if ye were too caught up in patting yerself on yer back to listen," Andrew smiled, shaking his head. Rodney was just standing up after having tripped on a tree root and falling face first into a mud puddle. "Ye really need to clean yer ears out."

Ronon and John were openly laughing at the scientist who was covered in a layer of mud while Teyla kept her distance and gave a tolerant smile.

"You waited until I was already falling before your alleged warning!" Rodney was whining more than yelling. "What are you two laughing at?" Rodney turned angrily to the laughing military men.

"Nothing, McKay, except I heard Andrew tell you twice to watch out for that branch," Ronon said simply, his eyes twinkling as he laughed.

"Andrew is right, you know. If you'd stop talking once in a while you wouldn't be in half the messes you find yourself in," John said, patting Rodney on the shoulder.

"Did you hurt yerself?" Andrew said concerned, standing next to Rodney. He began looking him over.

"No!" Rodney snapped and tried to wipe his hands on the back of his pants. A strange look crossed his face and his tune changed as he turned to look at Andrew. "Are there parasites in that mud. I cut my hand yesterday – do you think I'll get sick from the bacteria? Maybe you better clean the cut!" Rodney stuck his dirty hand in Andrew's face.

"I am sure ye are fine, Rodney. The stream is right there. Wash off the mud, and I'll take a look at your paper cut." Andrew gave a suffering sigh as he pulled the scientist to the edge of the stream they had just crossed.

"There are probably tons of bacteria in that stream as well. This could cause me to loose a finger," Rodney said, but bent over to clean off his hands. "And it's not a paper cut!" Rodney said whipping around to glare at his friend. "We don't use paper."

"Whatever you say, Rodney," Andrew stifled a smile as he examined and cleaned the cut on the fuming man.

"The ship is only a few feet from here," John said looking around. "Rodney, you and Ronon can check out the engine area; see if there is anything useful. If the computers are working at all, it might be worthwhile to download what we can. Teyla, Andrew, and I will poke around and to see if we find anything of interest."

"We're done here. Rodney will live and keep all his fingers," Andrew said standing up and patting the scientist on the shoulder.

They made quick time the rest of the way to the wreckage, and then split into the respective groups.

As Rodney and Ronon made off towards the most damaged portion of the ship, John and his group began their search with the perimeter of the ship.

"We have spent so much time trying to help you remember us and Atlantis, Andrew, we never spent time engaging your memories of the time you spent with Michael. What do you remember?" Teyla asked as she stepped carefully over a splintered bulkhead.

"Most of the time we went from planet to planet. I never saw much of the planet or the people, just what was near the ship. Michael and the others would bring me what they called volunteers. I would take blood and tissue samples from them. I never truly felt comfortable with this, but Michael assured me they were let go. I doubt that was true now," Andrew said remorsefully, aware that, just like Carson, he now had his own ethical dilemma to face.

"You could not have known, Andrew," Teyla turned to gaze sympathetically at the doctor. "Michael seemed to treat you with respect, and he made your memories conform to his needs. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

John was bending down to examining the charred remains of a wraith hybrid. "You know, Andrew, if it wasn't for your strength of character, none of us would be here right now. You knew what was right despite Michael's attempt to warp you."

"McKay to Sheppard." Their radios crackled on.

"Go ahead, McKay," John said tapping his ear piece. "What did you find?"

"There is nothing left of the engines and not much technology of any use at all," Rodney answered. "We did find one computer access port which seems to be working – after I rerouted a power coupler and hooked it up to my scanner. I think you should bring Andrew here to take a look. It might be a chart of where Michael has been."

"We'll be right there." John clicked his radio off and turned to Andrew. "You're on deck, doc. Let's go!"

∞SGA∞

Andrew was able to confirm the accuracy of the computer data on all the planets they had been to. Rodney downloaded the information to his handheld data pad as the others got ready to leave.

When they reached the far side of the wreckage, Ronon stopped to examine the ground, pushing debris and vegetation around before standing back up. "We've got company. At least three wraith survived," he stated flatly, in the dead tone he used anytime he talked about the wraith. "We never were on this side of the ship and the villagers wear sandals not boots. Some of these tracks are days old while these right here are only hours old." Ronon stood up and pushed Andrew and Rodney back behind a fallen panel, swinging his energy gun around in search of a target. Both Teyla and John took cover looking around warily.

"They are probably long gone," Rodney whispered, craning his head around while not leaving the shelter of his hiding place. "I doubt any of the wraith would stay here, not when the gate is only a few hundred meters away."

"Teyla, you stay with Andrew and Rodney. Ronon and I are going to look around again," John whispered as he followed the Satedan in a low crouch.

Teyla watched the tree line for signs of approaching people while Rodney pulled out his life signs detector and began sweeping the area.

"Sheppard there are three life-forms about 30 meters to your left," Rodney clicked on his radio before turning to Teyla. "We need to move now. The life forms are very close to us…Teyla?"

The strange look on Teyla's face made Rodney stop talking, just before she smacked him sending him skidding across the ground.

"Teyla, what the…?" Andrew was taken back by the hateful look in the gentlewoman's eye. Her mouth was drawn back in an angry sneer. Andrew scrambled to help his friend as the Athosian woman jumped on the down man and pinned him to the ground. Andrew reached the two teammates and began pulling Teyla off Rodney. "Teyla, let him up, what's come over you?"

"I did!" The harsh voice came from behind Andrew and his heart froze with dread as he turned to face Michael. "I told you Carson, you would pay! Today is finally the day."

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**Imposter**

Part Three

"She has always been easy to manipulate, must be her wraith blood," Michael growled as he stepped into the clearing. "You must think that I am stupid to have left evidence behind for your 'friends' to find."

Andrew turned his body to face Michael. Michael stood with not just Nathanial and Seamus, but with three other full wraith guards, their faces hidden by the hard, terrifying masks. The six figures loomed over the three Atlantis team members. Michael was dressed in a full-length black leather coat; his spiky silver hair seemed gold in the setting sun.

Andrew kept his hands on Teyla's, still trying to keep her from closing her grip and choking Rodney. Teyla had Rodney pinned to the ground with her legs wrapped around his waist; her hands were strong as they clutched his neck with a vice-like force.

Andrew could hear John's concerned voice in his ear, calling for first Rodney, then Teyla, and finally him. The sound of P-90 gunfire cracked through the evening sky and the sound of John's voice became desperate. "Hold on, we're coming. We're taking fire; the woods are full of wraith. Rodney? Andrew? Can you hear me? Answer me!"

Andrew swallowed a cry of fear before addressing the hybrid wraith. "Why are ye doing this? Why can't ye just let us go? We don't mean ye any harm. Please, Michael, let Teyla and Rodney go," Andrew's voice was calm even as his hands struggled to keep Teyla from hurting Rodney more.

"'WE?' When did you become embedded with them? You know how much I did for you, 'Andrew.' It can be that way again. Just walk away with me, and you will have everything you can imagine," Michael's voice seemed to pound into Andrew's head, battling with him for control. Andrew struggled against the compulsion to run to Michael.

Andrew shook his head, attempting to clear the pressure which was building in his mind. "I know the truth, Michael," he stammered, the words seemed to be heavy, and he struggled to even speak them. Even his hands seem to weigh too much to lift anymore. He found that he was loosing control over Teyla's hands, and he could hear Rodney gasp for air and struggle beneath her. "Please, Michael…if it is me ye want, I'll go…with ye. Just…let them go. Please."

Michael observed him through dark gold slits. He crossed the short distance between them and lifted Andrew off the ground, dragging him away from Teyla and Rodney. "You do not have a choice, Carson! You will be coming with me!" Michael's furious words where like knives in Andrew's brain, causing him to cry out in pain that drowned out Michael's words.

"Bring those two as well," Michael growled at the wraith guards, while he dragged Andrew behind him and headed for the gate. Andrew struggled to keep his feet under him, but he could feel his legs hitting every rock and stick on the ground. He knew they were leaving large bruises on his body, but that was nothing compared to the fire that burned in his head. Michael's angry voice echoed inside his head, stabbing him repeatedly and leaving him reeling from the power of the former wraith's mind. Andrew struggled not to loose consciousness as he felt himself slipping into a welcoming, painless oblivion.

"No! Sheppard! Ronon! Michael is here, help!" Rodney screamed, finding his voice as Teyla was pulled off him by two of the wraith guards. "Andrew, wake up! You have to fight him. Let go, you vampires. Arghhh!"

Andrew didn't remember most of the painful trip back to the gate. He hovered between fighting off Michael's mind intrusion and loosing the battle with his conscious mind. As he was dropped at the foot of the gate, he could feel blood running down his leg where something had dug deeply into his left thigh.

Andrew's mind cleared momentarily as Michael became preoccupied with other things. Rodney was thrown down next to him. Andrew reached out to take his pulse, and check him for injuries, as the doctor in him took over.

"Andrew, are you ok? You're bleeding," Rodney whispered the obvious. Rodney actually brushed Andrew's searching hands away as he struggled to get to his feet. "We've got to fight them; we can't let them take us through the gate. If we go through the gate with them, we might as well say goodbye!"

Before either man could get to his feet, Michael was there again. "Quiet! Did I say either of you could speak? You are only making your own deaths more painful – the angrier I get, the more agonizing your deaths will be." He gripped Andrew's arm, yanking him up even as he shoved Rodney back to the ground.

"Michael, please," Andrew hated hearing the pleading tone in his voice, but he needed to save his friends. "I will do what ye want, I'll go willingly. We made mistakes, but ye can be better than that. Let Rodney and Teyla go, and I'll fix what Carson did to you."

"What Carson did?!" The cold laughter cut through the cool evening air like a knife. "You mean what you did! Do you think I would actually waste my time on some clone? I wanted you to punish, not the fake I sent back to Atlantis."

It was like flood gates opening. Carson stared up into the golden eyes of the wraith, letting the memories wash over him.

"_Dr. Beckett, I think I found a patch of rotutas flower; they are a slightly different type, but it may have a higher concentration of medicinal properties. Follow me, and I'll show you," Dr. Stanford sounded pinched and forced, but Carson ignored it, chalking it up to being new._

"_We'll be right back, lad," Carson said to Lieutenant Briggs as they headed into the woods. "I think we might have found a jackpot."_

"_Keep in touch, doc. I don't want to have to go searching for you two," the young lieutenant said as the two men walked away._

_Carson and Stanford picked through the trees to the edge of an embankment. Carson had tried to make small talk with the little American botanist. "Where did ye grow up, lad?"_

"_I grew up in Chicago," Stanford answered shortly. He was a small man, with balding dark hair that stuck up in the back. His dark eyes shifted around nervously. Carson found it slightly amusing that he was the calm one here._

"_I was there briefly for a conference once. I dinn'a have enough time to really see anything except the Art Institute there. Oh, and the airport. Did ye go to school there?" Andrew continued to try putting the new man at ease._

"_No, I went to the University of Iowa." Again a short answer._

"_I haven't been to Iowa. Did they have a good botany program? How did ye end up at the SGC?" The two men picked their way down the embankment and reached a fast stream._

"_The rotutas patch is just up on the other side of the stream," Stanford left Carson's questions unanswered, as he picked his way across the stream on a rock path. Carson made a face; it was his turn to be nervous. He viewed the stream with apprehension and was just taking his first few steps across the stream when a honeyed voice pulled him up short._

"_Well, well, well, we meet again, doctor!" Michael's voice froze Carson mid-step. Carson turned, only to find his path back to the other Atlanteans blocked by Michael, along with Merrick and a few other wraith hybrids that Carson could remember from his captivity._

"_Stanford run, we need to get out of here!" Carson reached his hand up to open a radio channel before he was hit from behind by the botanist._

_As Merrick pulled him from the rushing water, Carson became aware of a silent figure standing behind Michael. As the spiky-haired wraith stepped out of the way, Carson was horrified to see himself, standing silently, his face impassive and devoid of emotion._

"_You will pay for what you did to me, but for now I have other plans for you," Michael stepped towards him and took his head between his hands. "Now_…_let's begin!"_

_Carson was not prepared for the assault on his mind. He felt memories and emotions ripped from him, leaving him open and exposed. When Michael had finished with him, Carson sank wearily to the ground as Michael faced the doppelganger, gripping him in a similar manner. The other Carson tilted his head back and he gasped softly before taking on a dazed look. Once Michael had finished, he turned to Stanford._

"_You had better figure out a way to make this work, or we will have no reason to protect you any longer," Michael threatened, before shoving the other Carson towards the botanist._

_Carson watched fearfully as Stanford pushed him roughly into the water where the dazed man hit his head on a rock. The little botanist struggled by himself to pull the muddled man to the edge of the stream._

"_Time to leave, doctor. Your sentence has just begun," Michael's voice dropped to a new low as Merrick pulled him to his feet and dragged him away from the stream, and further from the other Atlanteans.  
_

"Oh, crap… I am Carson!" His voice broke with emotion.

"Your memory came back faster than I expected. You're 'friends' will be sorry to loose you again," Michael managed to make the word friends sound like a slur. "You will not survive the day! I have no intention of letting you live, but whether Teyla or McKay survive is up to you and your cooperation."

The gunfire sounded closer, and Michael pulled Carson up as the gate activated in front of them.

Rodney began to struggle with his captor, kicking as he tried to free his arm. "Andrew, Teyla, we have to fight. Let go of me, you blood sucker!" Rodney sounded shrill as his voice rose higher. The two wraiths roughly smacked him as they attempted to subdue him, leaving the scientist senseless.

Carson turned his head to find Teyla. "Lass, we need to get away," he said just as his eyes reached her. He could then see that Teyla would be no help, she stood impassively beside one of the wraith guards, unresisting as she was pushed towards the event horizon.

The nine figures began to step toward into the event horizon. None of the three Atlanteans fought, two were dazed while the third, Carson, resigned himself to making as few waves as possible.

Carson looked back as Michael pulled him into the gate, just in time to see John and Ronon sprinting into the meadow. John screamed in frustration, while Ronon barreled towards the gate.

At that moment Carson felt the rush as he was swallowed up by the gate, leaving two of his friends behind.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Imposter**

Part Four

The darkness was the first thing Carson noticed as the gate snapped closed behind him. He had heard the others talk of the inky skies on wraith-controlled worlds, but the imposing blackness, coupled with the painful, vice-grip on his arm threatened to plunge Carson into a depression.

Michael yanked him hard, pulling him off balance as they stepped off the gate dais. Carson struggled to stay on his feet, not wanting to be dragged again by the powerful wraith. His unattended leg still seeped blood, and the bruises had started to ache.

Carson looked around quickly to find his friends. Rodney hung limply between the two masked wraith guards while Teyla stood impassively next to the third. Rodney looked terrible: his lip glistened with blood, while the left side of his face had visibly begun to swell from the blow. His eyes were open but glazed over as he stared out sightlessly towards the surrounding woods.

Teyla also stared out sightlessly. Her face was expressionless as she seemed to be lost in the labyrinth Michael had created for her. She looked beautiful as ever, untouched by the physical violence; it was the mental torture that Carson worried about. Carson could only imagine the horror and self-loathing she would direct at herself for her perceived weakness. Only John and Carson could really understand the pressure of a powerful wraith will directed solely at one's mind.

Nathanial and Seamus took the lead while the others pulled the prisoners along. Carson labored to keep up with Michael. But while the taller, more agile wraith seemed to glide quickly over the uneven ground, Carson stepped in every hole, tripped over every stick, and stubbed his toes on every rock. After what seemed like a couple of miles, Carson gave up trying to stay in step with Michael.

"Stand up! I am tired of dragging you! The more difficult you make this walk, the less likely your 'friends' will survive the night!" Michael snapped, coming to a halt and giving Carson another yank.

"I'm not tryin' to be difficult. I just canna keep up with ya. Please let Rodney and Teyla go, ye don't need them to make me behave!" Carson implored Michael again. Carson got back on his feet only to be pulled off them once more when the wraith started marching again.

"Your pleading will come in better when I have McKay strapped to a chair and am ready to feed on him!" Michael spoke with venom as he continued to pull Carson along.

Carson snapped his mouth shut, determined not to give the wraith any more fodder for their anger. He redoubled his effort to stay upright, concentrating on the ground in front of him in spite of the limited light. As the distance passed, Carson lost track of time. He did not look up until they had reached the hive ship.

The sight of the grounded wraith hive ship brought a new terror to Carson. In his experience, the hybrid-wraiths had kept their distance from the full wraiths, choosing a self-imposed exile rather than live as second class under the wraith. He could recall once coming in contact with a wraith cruiser, and a defiant Michael had actually shot at the cruiser instead of submitting. An alliance between the hybrids and any full wraith meant Michael was not really in control. For Carson, the thought of facing a wraith queen on his own paralyzed him with fear.

Carson kept his head down as they entered the hive ship. In his fear, he unconsciously took a step closer to Michael.

Michael laughed. "Do you think I will protect you? You are stupider than I thought. I have no control over your fate now. I needed help to survive because of your betrayal. You are my gift to her, and she will decide your fate."

As they entered the queen's throne room, Carson began to tremble. He tried again to pull behind Michael, the known threat, rather than face the unknown. When her cold, lyrical voice broke the silence, Carson almost couldn't hear her over the sound of his own heartbeat.

"So this is the Lantean who has caused our people so much trouble." The queen stood and began down the steps to stand in front of Carson who kept his eyes on the ground. The only part of her he could see was her feet and the hem of her silver dress. When her long fingers gripped his chin and forced his head up, he let out a soft gasp before meeting her dark green eyes. Her face was smooth and had a slightly pinkish hue. Her long golden blond hair was streaked with white and tied and braided down her back.

"Are you afraid, Lantean?" She cooed softly as she brought her other hand up to gently stroke his cheek. "Do you believe that I would hurt such a clever human? Do you not think that I perhaps may have use for your particular talents?"

The second stroke across his cheek drew blood as her tone changed to an evil sneer. "Well, I do not! You have caused us much trouble, first with that troublesome and stupid Hoffans and then your mission to eradicate my race by turning us into cattle. Your work is done now, my resourceful human. You will dine with me tonight, and then I will dine on you. Take him and the others to a cell." She turned quickly, her silver gown billowing out behind her as she returned to her throne.

"I am not giving you the other Lanteans. I gave you only the instigator, not the others," Michael said, taking a step towards the queen. Two of the largest wraith guards Carson had ever seen stepped forward placing threatening hands on Michael's shoulder and halting his steps. Michael growled in frustration.

"I did not ask you for them, I am taking them. You and I have completed our transaction. Leave now, before I forget that I agreed to let you live. You may take one wraith Dart and are granted one day's head start before I order you to be hunted down and killed for being the mongrel you are," the queen did not even look at Michael as she took her seat, her eyes focusing on Carson as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Michael growled again in defeat before turned and exiting the room, followed closely by Nathanial and Seamus. Carson was left alone to face the wraith queen.

"I said take them to a cell!" The queen screamed, her face contorted in fury. The wraith guards became a frenzy of movement as they ushered the three Atlanteans from the room. Carson was practically picked up by the huge guards who carried him from the room backwards, making him face the queen as he was pulled from the room.

Carson was thrown un-ceremonially unto the floor of a wraith cell, landing on top of the still-dazed Rodney. Carson scrambled off, checking quickly for Teyla, before focusing his attention on his friend.

Teyla stood impassively where the wraith had left her. Carson began to check the scientist for injuries. Then the prone man had begun to make noises indicating he was beginning to wake.

"Rodney, lad," Carson said, pulling back one of his eyelids. "Can ye hear me, son? I need ye to awake. We are in serious trouble here. We are all dead if we don't get out of here now." Rodney moaned in pain, but his eyes began to focus. Carson gave him a gentle tug and with his other hand soothingly caressed his forehead.

"Andrew, keep your voodoo to yourself unless I ask for it," Rodney's voice was only slightly above a whisper. He swatted his hand at Carson's, pushing him away. The scientist sat up, wiping the blood off his lips. When his hand brushed the left side of his face, he winced with pain. "I think my cheek is broken. Do you think I'll need to have my jaw wired? I need to eat – I can't have my jaw wired." Rodney's voice rose as he began to panic.

"Rodney, calm down. Ye didn't break yer jaw. It was only a slap, sure a hard one, but still only a slap. We don't have time for ye to panic, lad," Carson stood up and crossed to Teyla. "The wraith have us. Michael turned us over to a wraith queen, and if we don't get out of here, we will surely die tonight." Carson began to evaluate Teyla, checking her pulse and using his hand to test her temperature.

"Teyla, lass, come back to us. We need you, luv," Carson soothed. He looked her square in her unseeing eyes, before giving her a light slap on the cheek. Her hand snapped up, gripping his wrist before flipping him onto the ground. "Teyla, no!" He yelled just as he hit the floor, and the wind was knocked out of him.

"Andrew?" Teyla said, her gentle voice sounded confused. "Andrew, I am sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, luv," Carson lied, but his voice was hardly more than a gasp as he tried to catch his breath. She released him and helped him to sit up. "What are you laughing at?" Carson asked Rodney who was chuckling under his breath.

"That'll teach you to hit Teyla," Rodney laughed, before grimacing as his smile hurt his face. "Andrew I don't remember much, how did we get here? And where is here?"

"I told you: Michael turned us over to a wraith queen. We are on her hive ship, and she intends to feed on us tonight. Well, at least feed on me," Carson added. What plans she had for Rodney and Teyla, the wraith queen had not divulged to him.

"We won't allow that to happen, Andrew," Teyla said, pulling him to his feet. "You are now our teammate and friend, and as Colonel Sheppard has said: we do not leave anyone behind."

Carson for the first time realized that his two friends continued to call him Andrew. _They dinna hear Michael. They still think I am Andrew. Now is not the time to tell them, they don't need to mourn me twice._ Carson turned around and bit back a cry. He wanted to tell them, to have them hug him and cry along with him. But first they all needed to get out of here, and they didn't have much time.

"Don't worry, Andrew. I'll figure a way out of this, I always do." Rodney stood and walked with a slight wobble to the edge of the cell and began running his hands along the edge. "If I can just reach the control panel, I'll have us out of here in a jiffy!"

It wasn't long before Rodney had his face pressed against the narrow bars, straining to see the controls, while Carson had his arm stretched out following Rodney's direction.

"No, Andrew, you're other left! I know sheep herders don't need to know their right from their left, but I would hope my doctor would be able to tell the difference," Rodney griped impatiently.

"Rodney, I am doin' the best I can," Carson griped back. "It's hard to do this without looking, or ye'd be doin' it yerself."

At the sound of hard footsteps coming swiftly down the hall, froze both men. Carson and Rodney scrambled back from the bars and tried to look innocent.

"Time's up. Your dinner with my queen is at hand," a long haired wraith said, stepping in front of the bars.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

**Imposter**

Part Five

John watched as Michael and Andrew disappeared into the event horizon. Andrew's blue eyes were looking back over his shoulder even as Michael dragged him into the portal. Ronon was a few feet ahead of him and running at full speed, while John struggled to keep up. The gate snapped closed behind the two figures before Ronon was even halfway across the field.

"Urrhhh!" John screamed again before dropping to his knees in exhaustion. He and Ronon had fought off dozens of wraiths before making their way back to where they had left the other members of their team. When the two military men realized that their teammates were gone, the chase was on. The full speed run to the gate, while hardly winding the Satedan, had taken its toll on the pilot. John took a few seconds to catch his breath and calm down before standing to dial Atlantis.

"Sheppard to Weir. We've got a problem," John spoke into his radio as the gate activated.

"John? What happened?" Elizabeth's concerned voice sound in his ear.

"Michael must have been waiting for us. I screwed up on this one, Elizabeth. I didn't see the trap until it was too late. Michael has Andrew, Rodney, and Teyla. I need to get Zelenka here to help find them. I saw five of the symbols; hopefully, Radek can find the last symbol." John shook his head at his own failure.

"Zelenka is already getting ready. What else, John?" Elizabeth's voice was calm despite her fear.

"Have Lorne put together two squads of marines and get them here – we can't hold anything back now, or we'll loose them. Oh, and send through a couple of Jumpers with drones. Michael's gonna pay for this," John answered.

"We're on our way now, Colonel." Major Lorne's words were always short and to the point.

It had taken less than fifteen minutes for the two Jumpers to come through the gate, followed by more than a dozen marines. Evan Lorne and Radek had stepped out of one of the Jumpers the moment it landed, both dragging equipment that the engineer had deemed imperative.

∞SGA∞

John was going crazy!

Zelenka had been working for more than four hours. Any hope of finding the last symbol by downloading the addresses from the gate had failed, when the ancient DHD had erupted into a shower of sparks as the memory crystals shattered. Zelenka had to start from scratch, and the device continued to malfunction.

With each passing minute John and Ronon had become more and more agitated. John had taken up pacing in an attempt to alleviate pent up energy. Ronon took a different path, leaning against a tree in an almost casual manner. As the Satedan checked his gun for the fifth time, John could tell Ronon was just as anxious as he was.

John finished pacing the around the perimeter of the Atlantis equipment for the tenth time before stopping behind Radek Zelenka and sticking his nose into the engineer's personal space. "Come on, Dr. Z, you have to work faster," John hissed impatiently in Radek's ear. "Every second we waste while running tests is a second we are closer to loosing all three of them. And I can't live with that!"

"I am working as fast as I can. They, too, are my friends!" The little engineer fiddled with his laptop again before switching around the crystals in the DHD for the third time. "There are over 400 known address possibilities based on the five symbols you have seen. Would be a lot easier if you knew all the symbols. I have not much to work with!"

John stood up fast and kicked Radek's laptop case in frustration. "Urhhh! We don't have time for this!" John turned quickly and stomped away from the DHD.

"Já činnost můj nejlepší!" Radek mumbled at the Colonel's retreating back.

He got to the edge of the woods and stopped to take a deep breath while his mind ran through all of the possibilities of what Michael might be doing to his friends. He tried not to picture him hurting Teyla or torturing Rodney. But mostly he tried not to think about losing Andrew. After only just finding Andrew, this tentative link back to Carson, the thought of losing him hurt more than anything else.

A firm hand patted him on the shoulder, and John turned to find a serious expression on Major Lorne's face. "Colonel, Dr. Zelenka will figure it out. I know they are your friends, but don't forget, they are our friends as well. Well at least Teyla and Andrew are," Evan Lorne spoke softly and with only a hint of humor. Evan's right hand rested on the butt of his P-90 while he continued to offer support to his boss. "We're worried about them too. We just need to make sure that we are ready the second Radek gives us the go-ahead."

"I know! I'm not mad at Radek; he's doing everything he can. But I can't forgive myself for failing to protect them." John's voice was weak, broken – evidence of his own guilt. "Oh, Evan! I knew something was wrong, why did I leave them. Even Teyla would have trouble taking on six wraiths."

"Ronon wouldn't," Evan said simply with a small smile.

John chuckled before turning serious again. "Michael had this planned. He wanted Andrew back; he had to have help. Those wraiths we were fighting were not hybrids. I don't know, Evan, we may not get them back this…" John was interrupted by the activation of the gate.

"Back up! Get those scientists down, now!" Evan was shouting, waving the marine guards into position while the few engineers scrambled for cover.

It took only seconds for John to reach Zelenka and lift the smaller man out of the way and behind the DHD. John covered him with his body while Ronon and the marines aimed their guns at the gate.

As the last chevron locked into place, the gate sprang to life. With in seconds a wraith Dart shot out of the gate at record speed, spinning in the air before facing the gate and coming to rest a short distance from the gate.

Ronon walked swiftly towards the resting Dart, his gun raised and poised to shoot. John also stood and headed for the Dart, but took a more cautious approach, staying behind equipment while he could.

John was filled with dread as he recognized Michael sitting in the seat of the Dart.

"Ronon, let's hear what he has to say. We can decide what to do with him later, but I want to hear what he has to say about Rodney and the others," John whispered, as he quickly reached Ronon's side. "Michael, we need to talk!" John addressed the man in the Dart.

"Yes, we do," the wraith said quietly as he climbed from the Dart. "If you want to see 'Andrew' and the others you will listen to what I have to say, and you will take my offer."

Ronon took two steps forward, ignoring John's words of patience, and whipped his gun up to the former wraith's head. "Tell us where you took them now, or I will kill you!"

"I have a proposition for you," Michael said quietly. He warily faced the Air Force Colonel, ignoring the Satedan, whose gun was cocked and ready to fire. "I made an alliance with a wraith queen. She only wanted 'Andrew.' He was my creation and belonged to me, and in return for a hive ship, I would give him over to her. But she broke the agreement. Teyla and Rodney were just collateral damage, I did not intend to take them, and I had no intention of turning them over to her. She took all of them from me. If you fail to work with me, Andrew will probably be dead first. It will not be long before she becomes hungry, and he will be her first choice."

"What makes you think I would possibly trust you." John stifled a laugh at the former wraith's audacity.

"Because, I am the only one here free of duplicity," Michael's mouth curled into a sneer as he spat the angry words at the Atlanteans. "You are the ones who took me against my will and experimented on me, destroying my life; you are the ones who, after I helped rescue you and flew you home on a captured hive ship, attacked me again and against my will injected me with more drugs; you are the ones who tried to blow me up with a nuclear bomb. No, I have been nothing but honest with you while you have repeatedly betrayed my trust."

John looked down guiltily. He had cautioned against the experimentation with the retro-virus from the beginning, but had been out-voted both times. The second time the drug was used on Michael, both Carson and he had argued strongly against it. Carson for personal reasons, John because of the aid and good faith the former wraith had shown him by helping and trusting him. When he raised his eyes to meet Michael's, he found he had no answer for Michael.

"If the desire to save your friends is not enough for a truce with me, I will offer you one more gift of information – but only after you have held up your end of the bargain. The information I will give you will change everything for you, and it will be worth while to work with me."

"Don't listen, Sheppard," Ronon growled, his gun leveled at Michael while his finger twitching threatenly on the trigger. "Kill him now. He'll only cause us trouble later. The best wraith is a dead wraith. If you had let me kill him when I first wanted to, none of this would have happened."

John grabbed Ronon's arm and pulled him to the side. "And then we wouldn't have Andrew," John said quietly. "And if we don't listen now, we may not have any of them anymore. I've got a bad feeling about this. If he is asking for our help, then our people are in real trouble. I know you don't like this, but this may be the fastest way to get to them. Are you with me, Ronon."

Ronon growled but nodded his head just slightly. "I'll be watching him. The slightest twitch, and he's dead."

"Okay, Michael, tell us what we need to know," John said turning to face the former wraith.

∞SGA∞

Carson followed the long-haired wraith down the corridor. He felt like a man walking to the gallows, a slow march to his death. It was useless to resist; they were surrounded by wraith guards. Carson was both anxious and comforted that his two friends were with him. Although he did not want them to have to watch him die again, he did not want to die alone.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._

Author's note: "Já činnost můj nejlepší" is a direct translation into Czech for "I am doing my best." May not be grammatically correct.


	6. Chapter 6

**Imposter**

Part Six

The walk seemed longer this time than the journey to the cell had been. Carson felt sure the long-haired wraith was taking them the long way around to the throne room. Carson wanted nothing more than to throw himself down like a toddler and refuse to move another step. _Dignity, Carson, lad! If this is the way yer to die, let's do it with dignity. Anyway, I'm sure if ye did that, then the wraiths would just drag ye there, and that would be too humiliating._

"Hey, watch it!" Rodney griped as a guard pushed him, causing him stumbled into Carson's back, nearly pulling Carson down with him.

Both men struggled to stay on their feet, but as they righted themselves, Carson heard Rodney's quiet comforting whisper. "Don't worry, Andrew. Just follow Teyla and my leads. We'll get out of this, I promise."

Carson smiled genuinely at his friend. _At least I'm not alone. _Carson thought, as he began walking again. The wraith guards gave Rodney a rough push forward, and the entire group began moving once more.

The room they were led to was not the throne room. Instead it was a warmly lit space that was draped in white and gold fabric. At the center was a large low table surrounded by pillows. The table was stacked with many covered silver platters and goblets of wine. On each end of the table were two tall white candles flickering in the bright chamber. One corner was curtained off area where the silhouette of a bed could be seen, causing Carson to shudder at the images his mind was creating.

"Romantic!" Rodney said sarcastically. "Even the wraith women are falling for you, Andrew. Maybe I should let my hair grow."

"I don't think long hair would be flattering on you, Rodney," Teyla said innocently.

"What does that mean? You think Andrew is better looking than me?" Rodney asked, taking offense.

"She means ye'd look silly, and yes, I am cuter," Carson threw Rodney a smirk before taking a few hesitant steps into the empty room.

"Whatever!" Rodney dismissed them both. "Anyway, Andrew, just watch me and follow my direction. I'll think of a way out of this. I've got lots of experience with dealing with wraith."

"We will not let her hurt you, Andrew," Teyla said softly, putting her hand on Carson's back and rubbing soft circles. "We will not abandon you now."

"I doubt very seriously that there is anything you can do to stop me, woman," the queen's voice floated past the three Atlanteans, causing them to jump nervously. Rodney and Teyla spun around quickly to look at the wraith queen since neither had been conscious during their last encounter. Carson on the other hand began to tremble as he turned slowly to meet her stare.

"Yes, he is my pet now, and tonight we will have a wonderful dinner together before I take his life," the queen stepped closer to Carson, running her nail down his cheek again, feeling the still smarting cut on his cheek from her last caress. "Sit down, my pretty Lantean. You will entertain me tonight." With a firm grip on his chin, the queen pulled him towards the table.

Carson followed her without resistance; he was well aware of the wraith now standing guard around the room. As the queen reached the table, she none too gently pushed Carson down onto the pillows before taking her seat at the head of the table. Teyla and Rodney followed hesitantly, since they had not actually been invited to join them at the table. Rodney sat down next to Carson while Teyla took the seat across from her teammates.

"Eat!" The wraith queen ordered, gesturing at the covered dishes. She sat back looking smug, her dark-green eyes boring holes in the humans gathered at the table. She reached across the table and removed the cover from the plate in front of Carson, revealing what looked like well-cooked meat. _I wonder who they got to cook this._ Carson mused, his mind wandering aimlessly.

"Eat Rodney. I can't be dealing with a hypoglycemic reaction," Carson said, picking up an odd looking fork and taking a stab at a piece of meat. Giving it a quick sniff, Carson took a bite. "It tastes fine. Kind of like chicken."

"Since you eat haggis, I don't trust your opinion on meat." Rodney turned to Teyla, watching her intently as she also took a small bite and nodded in approval. "You're not much better since you eat things like tuttle root soup." But without another word, Rodney also took a bite, grumbled, and he began to wolf down his food.

"I am glad that you are enjoying your meals," the queen said softly, her voice musical as she attempted to charm her guests, before turning to more probing questions. "You are not the Lanteans we fought so many years ago. But you carry their essences. Why have you come to this galaxy?"

Teyla and Rodney stopped chewing as they contemplated how to answer this question.

But Carson did not hesitate. "We can no longer allow ye to terrorize the people of this galaxy. The Lanteans gave us the tools to return to fight ye, and we are here to win this battle." Carson's voice sounded calm as he looked up to meet the queen's gaze. He swallowed nervously but refused to look away.

"You should not be so complacent," the queen almost purred, reaching out to stroke Carson's hair. "Your life continues because I wish it to. Now, where did the Lanteans retreat to, and where do you come from?"

"The Lanteans went where you will never be able to follow," Rodney answered quickly, playing along. "You caught them off guard, but we have fought worse than you, and the technology they gave to us is enough for us to defeat you."

"I am not speaking to you, little man!" The wraith queen snarled angrily at the scientist, her façade of calm and cooperation crumbling as she took her eyes off Carson. "I will only speak to the doctor, the one who caused the deaths of many wraith warriors. He is my prisoner and will pay for what he caused to happen on Hoff!"

"Well, Michael lied to you then, because that doctor is dead, this is just his clone," Rodney spoke without thinking. Both Carson and Teyla turned to stare at him, horrified by the words he had said. Carson was torn; first he was angry over Rodney's blunder of tipping their hand and exposing their bluff; but he was also shocked at his friend's dismissal of him. _'Just his clone?!' Ah, Rodney that hurt!_

"Oh, Rodney," Teyla whispered under her breath while her mouth frowned her disappointment with him.

"What?!" Rodney asked, raising his hands in annoyance. When he turned to look at Carson, he was taken back by the look of hurt on the doctor's face. "Andrew, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry!" Rodney reached his hand out to touch his friend.

"It's okay, Rodney. I understand." Carson patted Rodney's hand which rested on his forearm. _Since I am not the clone, I guess I really shouldn't be so hurt._ Carson thought, shaking his head sadly.

"Clone? Well, you are the ones Michael lied to. I have seen Michael's mind, he hid nothing from me! This is not the clone; my pet is the real instrument of death. If Michael led you to believe that this is the clone, then you are more stupid than I thought!" The queen sat back again and smiled as her words sunk in.

"Andrew?" Rodney asked turning to stare at the doctor again.

"Is it really you, Carson?" Teyla's eyes searched his face for anything that would prove whether the queen was right or wrong.

Carson lowered his eyes to the plate in front of him, before lifting his head and giving his two friends a small smile. "The memories of Michael taking me prisoner came back to me while we were at the gate. I remembered seeing the clone and watching him take over my life. I didn't want to tell ye what I remembered. I wanted to get out of this first, and then we could celebrate together."

"Carson! I am so sorry…" Rodney's hand grasped him tighter as his words died out and his eyes began to water.

"Oh, Carson!" Teyla's eyes also glistened as she reached across the table to touch his hand.

The happy reunion did not last.

"You will not be celebrating anything now," the queen's evil laugh broke the miracle moment. "Your lives are mine. The wraith murderer will be the first I feed on." The queen leaned forward again, stroking Carson's hair back behind his ear, in an almost affectionate gesture. Carson stifled a shudder as her lips drew close to his ear and her breath blew hotly on his cheek.

A strange quake suddenly shook the contents of the table. With a startled shout, the queen rose to her feet, a look of concern crossed her face before she turned her angry glare on the three Atlanteans. "I don't know how you contacted them, but they will be too late. You will not survive the night!"

Carson was taken by surprise as the queen's arm shot out knocking him back onto the floor. With a furious growl she sprang over the table and landed on top of Carson. The queen's claws ripped into his neck. He tried to grab hold of her hands and pull them off of his neck. As he wrestled with her, he seemed to almost gain the upper hand. Carson thanked his rugby days in school as he managed to flip her onto her back and pull her hands off of his neck.

With a vicious scream, the queen wrenched her right hand free, digging her claws deep into his shoulder, near his collar bone. Carson shouted in pain as his shoulder began to bleed profusely, and he instantly lost feeling in his hand. The doctor in him could tell that her claws had severed an artery in his arm.

Teyla moved like lightening, flying over the table to the struggling doctor, while the wraith guards that had flanked the room rushed forward. As the athletic Athosian reached them, Teyla's elbow struck the queen on the side of her head, the blow temporarily stunning the queen. Teyla managed to pull the queen's hand off Carson's shoulder, causing more blood to flow, while the wraith guards grabbed hold of Teyla's arms and legs, lifting her completely off the queen. Teyla struggled with the much larger wraith drones, catching one of them off guard and dropping him to the ground. The other guards tightened their grasp on her. She began to loose consciousness as one of the wraith closed his hands around her neck.

Rodney had not been idle during the fight. Caught off guard by the queen's sudden attack, Rodney had sprung to his feet and looked for anything that would resemble a weapon. Knocking the candle out of its stand, Rodney grabbed the heavy iron candlestick and he brandished his new club. Taking a swing, Rodney connected with the queen's back, making her howl in pain. Releasing Carson, she swung back around, snarling at the scientist, before backhanding him into the corner.

Carson scrambled back across the floor away from the charging female wraith. His arm was completely numb, and his shirt was soaked with blood. The sounds of angry wraith shrieks seemed to drown out the sounds within the room.

"Your friends will be too late! All they will find of you is an empty used husk. You will cause my people no more trouble with your medical experiments," she hissed, her dark lips curled back in a snarl. She dropped to her knees in front of Carson as he found his way blocked by a closed door.

With his one good hand, Carson attempted to push her away, but he found himself loosing his strength along with his blood. He closed his eyes knowing this would be his last moment alive.

TBC  
_Feedback is appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

**Imposter**

Part Seven

John flew the Puddle Jumper through the gate. Ronon sat next to him in the copilot's chair but focused all his energy on watching the Dart which followed the two Jumpers closely. The Jumper behind them was loaded with tough-looking marines. John smiled and could almost hear in his head Rodney making a snarky comment about "muscle heads."

The blackness of the sky seemed to envelop the ship and plunge them into a depression. John shook his head before focusing on the censors which quickly located the large wraith Hive ship. Life signs readings indicated that although the ship was large, there weren't many wraiths awake; most were in stasis.

The Jumper landed softly on the ground of an open meadow. John shifted in his seat, noting the positions of the other Jumper and the Wraith Dart and watching anxiously as they landed gently next to his. They set down outside of the view of the Hive ship, and the group would finish the trip on foot.

Ronon bounded from the Jumper the moment it touched ground and was followed by three marines. Ronon watched as Nathanial and Seamus materialized behind the Dart, and Michael began to climb out of the cockpit. Ronon continued to glare suspiciously as the three hybrids approached the Atlanteans. John stepped out of the Jumper and placed a reassuring touch on Ronon's arm before stepping forward to greet Michael.

"Well, Michael, what's your plan?" John asked, his face cold as he observed the wraith.

"I will take you to the back entrance and from there we will head for the throne room. The queen can usually be found there," Michael answered, keeping his eyes on Ronon.

Ronon continued to scowl, stepping forward in a threatening manner. His hand rested on his gun. John could see the energy stored up like a bomb, ready to explode. Major Lorne joined John and Ronon, setting his hand on Ronon's right hand.

"Keep your beast on a leash, Colonel. We have an alliance; I will not be threatened like some common criminal." Michael turned and gave John an angry glance.

"We don't need him any more, Sheppard." Ronon said simply.

John entertained that thought for a second, before shaking that off. "We made a deal Ronon. I may not like it, but I gave my word. Besides he may still come in handy."

Michael met his gaze and tipped his head in acknowledgement of John's words. "Follow me," Michael answered, turning to lead the Atlanteans towards the Hive ship.

The large troop was stealthily approach the hive ship. The marines followed the hand directions of the two Air Force pilots, taking turns covering each other to the door of the gate. Ronon followed keeping his eyes glued to the three hybrid-wraiths as the moved along.

They reached the door, and Michael stepped forward to release the hatch. The marines filed in one at a time. Ronon glowered at the former wraiths and gestured rudely for them to go first. Michael snarled back but stepped into the ship following the marines. John and Evan traded amused smiles before sliding in behind the runner.

The trip to the throne room went almost without incident. The marines moved silently through the ship encountering only a few wraiths. John kept the LSD out, continuously scanning the area around them. As they approached the throne room, John noted the three wraith life signs gathered in the room. Motioning to Evan they approached quietly.

The queen was not in the throne room. Instead there were three of the biggest wraiths John had ever seen, and they were ready for them. Six marines marched into the room and surrounded the wraiths. The large wraith guards took down four marines before their backup arrived. More wraiths filed in, and a full scale battle began.

When the dust settled there were thirteen dead wraiths. The Atlanteans had fared better, with seven wounded and only one marine casualty. Lorne sported what looked to become a full fledged black-eye while a marine wrapped a makeshift sling around Lorne's neck and arm.

"Nice little fight there, Major," John said, patting Evan on the back. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Evan said, giving a mock salute with his good left hand. "I'm ready when you are."

John looked around the throne room slowly, viewing the mayhem. "Where's Michael?" John asked, finding the room short three important members of the group.

"Damn!" Ronon swore, slamming his fist into a wall before sprinting from the room. "I told you he couldn't be trusted!"

"Ronon, wait!" John said, racing after the Satedan. He turned and motioned to the marines near the door. "You five, with me now!"

∞SGA∞

The three hybrids seemed to float down the hall of the wraith ship, making their way to the queen's chamber. Michael led the way while the other two followed behind, scanning each hall as they reached an intersection. Michael took no notice of the ship around him; his sole focus was on their destination.

"Keep moving," Michael hissed at his men, "It won't be long before they come after us."

As they approached the queen's chamber the sound of angry wraith shrieks could be heard from behind them. Nathanial and Seamus looked back nervously, while Michael pressed on. The doors to the queen's chamber appeared before them, and Michael stopped to give the other two a chance to catch up.

"Time to get back what should be ours!" Michael stepped forward, pushed open the door, and the three stepped in.

∞SGA∞

Carson scooted back, rising up as he flattened himself against the door. His arm hurt and the feeling was gone from his fingers. The doctor was hot and sticky from the blood that soak his shirt, and the smell of copper burned his nostrils. Carson's eyes remained closed as he tried to shut out the queen but she leaned forward, her feeding hand pressing towards his chest.

"Please," Carson whispered. "I did what I needed to do to protect my friends." Carson's voice died softly as he lost his strength.

"Well, that is your misfortune. Where are your friends now?" The queen's evil laugh froze Carson's heart as he began to slip into darkness.

The strangled scream that blasted in Carson's ear dragged him back from the oblivion. The queen's head was pulled back at a painful angle. The hand that rested on his chest curled, scratching him as she made a fist. She struggled with another behind her, her voice screeching in frustrated anger and pain.

Carson moved as quickly as he could, sliding out from under her, his good arm pulling with every last ounce of strength. Once out of his trapped position, Carson raised his eyes to get a look at his rescuer.

_Michael??! Why did he come back? Why is he helping me?_ Carson's mind reeled from the image in front of him. Michael was gaining the upper hand, yanking her head back by her hair. His free hand reached around, grabbing her by her neck, slamming her down on the floor and pinning her waist down.

The queen howled in fury, her clawed fist slamming into Michael's chin. The hybrid's head snapped back, but he did not loose his hold on her. Her knee thrust up, catching Michael in the stomach. Michael grunted in pain, knocking her leg out of the way.

Carson watched in fascination as Michael's free hand reached around behind him and produced a long knife. The grim look of determination on his face was terrifying to Carson, and he wanted to look away but couldn't. He watched as Michael sunk the knife deep into the queen's chest. Her screech would have shattered glass. Her fingers clawed at Michael, raking at the skin on his face, drawing blood as she sliced into his cheek. Michael paid no attention to her as he twisted the knife deeper. The queen made a sickening gurgle as she coughed and moaned, breathing her last breath.

Michael dropped her lifeless body to the floor and turned his attention on Carson. _What made me think he was here to help me?_ Carson realized he was actually no better off now than before as Michael looked him over with a solemn eye.

"Why don't you plead with me for your life? Maybe I'll let you live," Michael eyes were hard as he growled at the human doctor.

Carson swallowed before replying. "I will na beg! Ye will do what you feel anyway. Just know, what I did, I did for our survival. I am sorry that I hurt ye," Carson spoke softly as the lack of blood stole his breath along with his strength.

Michael tipped his head and narrowed his eyes as if he could see right into Carson's soul. His feeding hand pulled back before slamming into Carson's chest. Carson cried out in pain as he felt himself changing.

The momentary sharp pain which jolted through Carson's body receded into a dull ache spread which spread through his shoulder and down his injured arm. Carson moaned softly. He opened his eyes in surprise, meeting Michael's gaze.

The wraith's eyes seamed nearly human as they looked into Carson's. His lips curled back in an awkward smile. Michael leaned forward and brought his mouth close to Carson's ear. "We were even: you hurt me, I hurt you. But now you owe me! And I will not forget to collect on that Carson Beckett."

Michael stood up abruptly. He stepped back away from Carson before turning to the battle behind him. Nathanial and Seamus had managed to finish off the last of the wraith guards, leaving Teyla and Rodney on the floor, unconscious.

The ache in Carson's chest continued to throb, but he experimentally stretched his arm. _He healed me?!_ Carson sat up slowly, watching the three hybrids head for the main door. Michael paused at the exit and turned to look at Carson. "Watch for me to collect. When I do, you remember this moment." And with that the former wraith floated out of the room.

Carson sat stunned for a few moments before snapping out of it. He scrambled past the dead queen, purposely not looking at the knife sticking into her chest. As he reached the sprawled bodies of his friends, he went into doctor-mode. Carson first pulled back Teyla's eye lids and then Rodney's before checking both for broken bones.

The sound of running feet brought the fear back. Carson stood up and looked around the room before finding Rodney's discarded candle stick. He slid behind the open door, hiding where he best could see the intruder. As a shadow moved across him, Carson began his swing.

Ronon's hand caught the candle stick and yanked it out of Carson's hand.

"Ronon!" Carson said with joyous relief, and immediately exhaustion took hold and his legs gave way beneath him.

TBC

Feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Imposter**

Part Eight

Ronon moved quickly, catching the doctor just before his head hit the floor. He was surprisingly gentle as he lowered Andrew the rest of the way down. Once Andrew was settled, the Satedan studied him, checking for injuries before standing up to survey the room.

As he caught sight of a small Atlantean boot under a pile of wraith, Ronon bounded across the room. Teyla was unconscious on the bottom and Ronon threw wraiths off left and right as he dug through the pile to reach her. Ronon lifted her gently once he uncovered her, cradling her close to his body as he stepped over the dead wraiths. He spied Rodney lying in a heap in the corner and protectively moved towards his fallen teammate, laying his precious bundle down next to the scientist.

John was huffing as he finally caught up with Ronon, the marine troop close on his heals. John took in the whole room in a quick glance: Ronon imitating a football player; Rodney curled up in the corner; Andrew lying awkwardly on the floor at his feet. On the far side of the room, John could see the lifeless body of the wraith queen. Out of her chest stuck a large knife, one that looked very alien to John.

John shuddered as he imagined what might have happened before they arrived. He knelt to check the doctor's pulse and was relieved to find it quickly. John could see Andrew's torn shirt indicating a wraith feeding, but he did not notice any difference in the doctor's appearance.

"Andrew?" John said softly, tapping the doctor lightly on the cheek. "Andrew, wake up. Are you hurt? Andrew, wake up!"

"He's exhausted, Sheppard. Let him rest," Ronon grunted. "Something happened here, and I need to find out what."

"It looks like Teyla and Rodney fought hard," John said, taking off his jacket and sliding the bunched up coat under the doctor's head. John stood and made his way through the devastation to reach Ronon and his charges. Kneeling down next to them, John checked both of their pulses as well.

"Michael did this. I can smell him. I need to find him and take care of that problem," the runner said shortly, standing and heading for the door.

"Ronon, not now! We have wounded and my only concern is getting these three, along with Lorne and the other injured back to Atlantis. You need to help us get them back to the Puddle Jumpers," John mustered his best commanding voice to rein him in. "I understand that you want to get Michael, but now is not the right time."

Ronon hesitated, eyes darting quickly around the room. He felt torn between his desire to hunt down the former wraith and his duty to obey John. With a frustrated growl he made his choice, turning he gently lifted Teyla off the floor and headed out of the room.

"Okay, which one of you is getting Andrew and which is getting Rodney?" John said, clearly stating to the surrounding marines that he was not going to be lugging either of the scientists back to the throne room. The marines silently checked with each other before two of them stepped forward to lift the two unconscious men over their shoulders. John and the remaining marines scanned the corridors as they made their way back to Lorne and the others.

By the time they joined the rest of the company, Rodney was beginning to regain consciousness. He had begun groaning while bouncing up and down on the marines shoulder. By the time he was lowered to the ground next to Teyla his blue eyes peeked out from under his eyelashes.

John took a moment to check over the rescued trio. Andrew looked exhausted. His breathing was shallow, but his pulse was good. Except for the obvious attempted feeding, he seemed unhurt. Andrew curled up in a ball, pulling his hands into his chest.

The damage to Teyla was very visible. Her neck bore the signs of finger prints in the form of bruises. Her breathing was harsh, sounding like sandpaper as she struggled to take in air. John was most concerned by her difficulty breathing than any of the other injuries. Ronon continued to cradle her protectively in his arms, rocking her back and forth gently.

"Rodney?" John said leaning in to pull the scientist's eyelid the rest of the way open. The scientist definitely seemed closes to waking up. "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

"Five more minutes, Jeannie," Rodney groaned, trying to pull away from the prying fingers.

"Rodney, come on, the marines don't want to carry you anymore," John sighed impatiently, tapping Rodney firmly on the cheek. "Andrew and Teyla don't look like they are getting up anytime soon, so you're it!"

Rodney mumble something rude in his sleep, before sitting up suddenly, eyes wide open. "Carson!" His eyes frantically swept the room until they landed on the prone doctor lying on the floor next to him. Rodney sighed with relief as he leaned back against the wall.

"See, Rodney, everything is okay. Andrew and Teyla are alright, we're going home now," John said in his best soothing voice.

"Carson," Rodney corrected, closing his eyes are rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Andrew! Andrew is right here with us. You must have been knocked on the head harder than I thought," John replied, giving Rodney a second look.

"Noooo, Carson," Rodney managed to turn Carson's name into three syllables, as his sleepy eyes met John's and he began to slide back down the wall.

"What is wrong with you?" John asked trading concerned looks with Ronon. John reached out and put his hand on Rodney's forehead.

"Nothin's the matter," Rodney said, trying to duck under John's hand, as he began loosing the battle with sleep. Rodney's eyes drift close and he was soon out cold again.

"Colonel, we're ready to move," Lorne said as he knelt down next to them. The major reached out with his good hand to steady himself on John's shoulder. He leaned over to get a good look at the former captives. "How are they?"

"We just need to get them back so Biro can take a look at them. Physically, Teyla and Rodney look worse for the wear, lots of bruises. Andrew – well he's another story. He looks fine, not a scratch. But he must be exhausted," John answered, looking at the doctor with sympathy. "But then, he's the doctor, not me."

"He was strong enough to try and hit me with a candlestick," Ronon's voice had a hint of humor as he weighed in on the doctor's prognosis.

"The dead wraith queen in the corner means it should be a good story, when everyone is safely back home," John said, standing up and turning to survey the group. Somehow he had to get seven wounded marines, one injured air force major, two comatose scientists and a damsel in distress, as well as one fallen soldier back to the Puddle Jumpers in only one trip. _I never make it easy for myself_. John thought, shaking his head as scanned the room one more time.

They managed to make it out of the grounded hive ship without any problems. Ronon continued to cradle Teyla, while two other marines hauled the two sleeping scientist. Only two of the wounded marines needed help walking, leaning on a couple of their friends. Lorne had shot John an annoyed look when John offered him aid to stand up. Despite the fact that his right eye was completely swelled shut, Lorne refused help, keeping his one good eye focused on the journey ahead.

As they limped to the Jumpers it became clear that Michael had disappeared again. The Dart which had been parked no more than twenty yards from the Jumpers was no longer there. John breathed a sigh of relief as he examined the undamaged Atlantean ships, realizing that Michael had the opportunity to destroy them with the Dart. _The walk back to the gate would have been impossible. Damn, Michael just doesn't behave like a normal bad guy._

They all piled back into the Jumpers and got ready to return to the gate. John had to order Lorne to take a backseat and let one of the naturally gifted marines fly the other ship. Lorne had grumbled that he was fine but seemed relieved as he stretched out in the passenger seat next to John and closed his one good eye. Once the injured were gently laid out on the floor, the Jumpers lifted off and headed gracefully towards the Stargate.

John dialed Atlantis as the gate came into range. "Sheppard to Atlantis. We got our own back. We're coming home. Have a medical team ready."

"We'll be ready for you, John," Elizabeth answered simply.

John directed his Jumper through the gate as the second one followed behind.

∞SGA∞

The waiting room of the infirmary was crowded. John and Ronon paced back and forth worried about their teammates and friends. Elizabeth stood in the back staring at the door where Biro and the nurses fussed over the three former captives. Radek sat with a child on each arm, as Brador and Traysha cuddled up to him. Lorne sat in a chair with his feet on a table. His eyes were closed but his good eye snapped open the second Biro reentered the room.

"Teyla and McKay are both awake, both asking and answering questions. They will be fine. Teyla will need to drink lots of tea and liquids while her throat heals, and her body will be sore as she has a lot of bruises. McKay is his usual whiny self. He has a mild concussion but he's gonna be fine, as long as I get him out of here, before I strangle him," Dr. Biro said, a look of exasperation on her face.

"What about Andrew?" John asked, looking at the strange pathologist who, while he wasn't as vocal as Rodney about it, did make him nervous.

"Andrew is in perfect health. Kind of like you were Colonel, after you were captured by Kolya and fed on by the wraith. My hypothesis is a wraith healed him. There is evidence of a major trauma to his shoulder; lots of blood on his clothes. But his body is absolutely healthy. He is still unconscious do to exhaustion, but once we get him pumped full of fluids he should start to wake up. You may go into visit them," and with that, the strange women whisked past them.

The six worried friends filed into the dimly lit room. Three beds lined one wall. Teyla and Rodney were sitting up in their beds while Andrew slept silently in his. Brador and Traysha ran over to his bed. Brador patted him on the shoulder while Traysha grabbed his hand and kissed it. Radek stood protectively behind them, watching over them like an uncle.

Ronon took his position next to Teyla giving her a warm smile and touched her gently on the shoulder. Teyla smiled tiredly back. "Thank you, we weren't sure you would find us in time," Teyla choked out in as scratchy voice.

"You're welcome," the Satedan responded.

John and Elizabeth came to stand next to Rodney, watching him with amusement as he fussed with his covers and the angle of his bed.

"Dr. Death is not touching me again. Carson is my doctor and now that he is back, I'll just wait until he wakes up to get a second opinion," Rodney grumbled, giving his blanket one more tug before laying back in his bed.

"Maybe I need to get Biro back in here to take another look at you. There is something wrong with you," John said again trying to take Rodney's temperature with his hand. "That is Andrew. And he'll be mad if you start calling him Carson again."

"That is Carson!" Rodney glared at John. "He remembered on his own, the queen just confirmed it. Michael switched Carson with the clone. It was the clone who died in the explosion. This is the real Carson."

The room was silent as the gathered Atlanteans digested this statement.

John turned to look at the sleeping man before walking to the side of his bed. He reached out and laid his hand on the doctor's hair, patting his head softly. Memories of events from last few days flashed through his mind: the Scottish doctor had stopped in his office with a turkey sandwich, instinctively knowing that was his favorite food; another time when the doc had arrived after a sparing session against Ronon with an ice pack and Tylenol, John had gratefully accepted the medical attention, his nearly forty-year old body struggling to keep up with the Pegasus native; John fondly remembered the night after they had returned from "rescuing" Andrew, when John had him and his kids over to watch a football game; the doctor had teasingly gotten into an argument with John over what was real football. Somehow John had known.

Ronon also looked thoughtful as he watched the sleeping doctor. "Welcome back, doc," he said simply.

TBC

Feedback is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Imposter**

Part Nine

Carson awoke to the familiar beeping of machines. He kept his eyes closed as his clouded mind sorted out the different sounds

Slowly he opened his eyes and peered cautiously around the room. As he scanned his surroundings, he was relieved to find himself in his own infirmary. The machines that beeped around him were all machines with which he was familiar. As his eyes moved around the room they landed on the figure seated next to him.

John leaned forward and he caught the doctor's eye. As John's face came into clear focus, he smiled warmly down at Carson. "Hey, Carson! Welcome home, we really missed you."

Carson couldn't help but smile shyly back. "Thanks, John, I missed all of ye, too."

"We never dreamed of bringing you home again. When we thought you were the clone, we were just happy to have a piece of you, but to have you home again – in the flesh – we are just are so…" John's voice drifted off as he fought back his emotions.

"John, lad, are ye getting teary-eyed on me?" Carson grinned at his friend but hid his own battle with his emotions.

John laughed and wiped away the moisture which had gathered in his eyes. "Anyway, there are hundreds of people who are excited to welcome you home to Atlantis, so if you thought people were making a fuss before, lookout, my friend."

"I'm not sure how much more fussing I can take," Carson said with a laugh, even while his eyes drooped sleepily.

"I would ask you to tell me what happened, what you remember, however, you look like you're still exhausted," John said placing a hand on Carson's arm. "I know Biro has you on the good stuff. The shoe is on the other foot now, Carson. So take the enforced rest, and get well for us."

∞SGA∞

Carson awoke the second time to the sound of soft voices. Carson kept his eyes closed as his clouded mind became aware of the individual words.

"You cheated!" Rodney's whispered loudly. "I don't know how yet, but I'm gonna figure it out."

"Rodney, why would I cheat at gin rummy? What's my motivation? It's not like we're playing for money," John's voice sounded amused yet frustrated. "Now if we were playing poker – you want to play poker?" John sounded hopeful.

"Are you kidding? You think I don't know you have incredible luck at that game," Rodney snorted, stressing the word 'luck' sarcastically. "No one who plays with you comes close to winning."

"Do you call that whispering, Rodney?" John muttered. "Biro said we could only stay if we are quiet and that means not waking Carson up. So keep it down."

Rodney rolled his eyes before glancing over at Carson. The slight smile on Carson's face must have given him away. "Too late, I think he is already awake and just pretending to sleep."

Carson slowly opened his eyes and scanned the familiar surroundings before meeting Rodney's gaze. Rodney sat on the bed next to Carson's, his legs folded in front of him. John sat on a chair between the two beds, the cards on rolling cart next to them.

"Good morning, doc," John said cheerfully, gathering up the cards, "Or should I say Goodnight, since it's the middle of the night."

"Yeah, Carson. I had a concussion, Teyla was almost choked to death, yet you're the one getting babied by the witch doctor," Rodney glanced over his shoulder to see if he could see her before continuing. "We thought you had become sleeping beauty."

"Rodney, shut up!" John replied, giving the scientist a glare before turning to give Carson another smile. "Anyway, Rodney and I just wanted to make sure you woke up to a friendly face. Unfortunately, I couldn't get Rodney to leave, so I'm the only friendly face."

"Funny, flyboy! Carson knows I'm the best friend he has here," Rodney sneered. "We saved you some food, Carson, in case you were hungry, and we'd be happy to deal you in."

Carson gave them both a dimpled smile before pushing himself up in his bed. "I could go for some water," Carson said in a scratchy voice. Rodney turned to pour a glass of water while John used the button on the bed to tilt it up.

"One of you should probably let Dr. Biro know I'm awake," Carson said, accepting the cup from Rodney. "If you are recovering from a concussion, should you be up and about, lad?"

"Hey, you may be my doctor, but right now you're a patient," Rodney said, stealing John's seat while John was out of the room alerting Biro.

John and Rodney waited outside while Biro checked over her patient. As the pathologist left the curtained area, she gave the two men a stern look. "Don't push him too hard, he's had a rough few days."

Rodney resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her before pushing past John and into the room. Carson sat up in his bed and watched as Rodney grabbed the nearest seat. John just shook his head as he dragged a chair from across the room to the other side of Carson's bed.

"So, Carson, can we now hear what happened to you?" John asked. "We've gotten Teyla's and Rodney's versions, however, there are a couple of points where both of them were out of it. Who killed the wraith queen, and who healed you?"

Carson's smile faded a little as he met the colonel's gaze. "Michael," he stated simply. "I had lost a lot of blood from my shoulder wound. I would have died quickly from loss of blood despite the queen beginning to feed. I was not aware of Michael arriving, and he fought with the queen, stabbing her in the chest. He wanted me to beg, but I refused. I don't know exactly what I said to him, but instead of feeding on me, he healed me. Then he left, leaving us alone."

"Just like that? He healed you and just walked out?" John's voice sounded doubtful as he leaned forward and locked eyes with Carson.

"Yes, just like that. Michael still has moments of humanism. This was one of those moments. I saw it in his eyes as he pulled his hand away. Michael can still be human." Michael's voice and final words echoed in Carson's mind, but he couldn't find the strength to repeat them to John and Rodney. _We were even: you hurt me, I hurt you. But now you owe me! And I will not forget to collect on that Carson Beckett._ Somehow Carson knew it wouldn't be long before Michael returned to collect.

∞SGA∞

"And…Carson, you look different with you hair gone," Traysha said, reaching her hand up to grab Carson's. "But now it sticks up in the air, kind of like Colonel John's."

Carson self-consciously ran a hand through the short spikes that now topped his head. "Well, lass, it's hard to work with long hair, keeps getting in me eyes. It's not quite the look I was going for, but I guess it's how I've worn my hair for sometime now."

"Well, I guess we'll get used to it," she replied with a lopsided smile. "Can we play with Radek?"

"I'm not sure that he has time right now, love," Carson said giving her hand a squeeze. "Maybe later, you, Brador and I can play catch on the north balcony. Or maybe I could teach you two to play football."

"Football? With the pointed ball where people jump on each other? I don't want to play that. It looks mean," Traysha made a face at him.

"I want to play! Maybe the colonel will play with us!" Brador jumped up and down excitedly at the thought.

"Nooo, real football! Where you play on a big field, with a round ball and you don't use your hands," Carson laughed, watching the children's faces. Traysha's brightened while Brador looked unhappy. "I am sure we could get Radek to play, maybe Rodney, too. Brador, lad, if you asked the colonel nicely, I'm sure he'd stoop to playing what he calls 'soccer.'"

Traysha was now the excited one, giving her brother a happy hug. The two children bounced happily down the corridor beside him as he led them to the mess hall. It wasn't long before the children had cornered the three men, begging them to play 'real football' with them. Carson smiled at the glare John shot him at the children's innocent choice of words. But all three agreed to meet them on the observation deck after dinner.

Carson smiled as he watched his loved ones. Traysha climbed onto Radek's lap, while John stole Rodney's blue Jell-o cup and tossed it to Brador. The boy took off with dessert and the scientist close behind. Brador hid behind Carson, laughing as Rodney made a grab at him before tossing the cup back to John. _I can't imagine my life any different_. Carson smiled happily before the shadow clouded his mind and Michael's voice shattered the warm moment. _"Watch for me to collect. When I do, you remember this moment."_

The End

**THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE TPTB WROTE KINDRED 1&2** (at least I think so)  
I hope that you like this take on how Carson comes home. 

Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
